A restraint system for a vehicle occupant usually consists of a pressure gas source, a release sensor for this and also of a gas bag which is in flow connection with the pressure gas source and after ignition of the pressure gas source can be transferred from a space-saving, folded state into an inflated state, in which it provides a restraint effect for a vehicle occupant.
A range of requirements are placed on the manner in which the gas bag is folded. First, the folded gas bag should be able to be transferred as quickly as possible into the inflated state. Furthermore, the gas bag should be able to be folded automatically. Finally, the gas bag should unfold itself so that no wall parts of the unfolding gas bag strike against a vehicle occupant who is to be restrained.